


No Explanations Needed

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [58]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Lena Luthor is one of the most intelligent people on the Planet Earth (and Kara has often argued that other planets be taken into account as well). A pair of glasses and pastel shirts will not fool Lena for long, especially not when Kara is Lena Luthor's personal hero.





	No Explanations Needed

“My Hero,” Lena murmured softly as she brushed the stray strands of golden hair away from Kara’s eyes and tucked them behind the woman’s ear. “How did I never see it before?”

“Lena, I…” Kara frowned as the words stuck awkwardly in her throat.

“Shush Supergirl.” Lena said, her voice soft and her eyes gentle, as she slid her fingers across the curve of Kara’s jaw. “You don’t have to say anything.” 

“I wanted…” Kara’s lips twitched into a displeased scowl as she stumbled over her words. “I wanted to tell you but… I enjoyed just being Kara with you. Whenever I tell anyone it always changes things, and I couldn’t—I can’t—take it if this changes us.”

“It won’t.” Lena vowed. “We won’t let it.” 

The corners of Kara’s eyes crinkled as a bright smile overtook her face—the corners of her lips curled upward, her soft blue eyes gleamed, and her nose scrunched up—at Lena’s words.

“Now, could we perhaps land Kara?” Lena asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. “I’m sure there’s not safer way to fly than the Supergirl Express, but I’m not really fond of flying…”

“Oh,” Kara blinked in surprise before understanding flickered across her face, “oh! I didn’t… Sorry, floating is kind of natural for me on this planet.”

“Really?” Lenna hummed inquiringly. “Fascinating… I’m definitely going to ask questions later, you know that, right?”

“Of course,” Kara chuckled, “I’ll answer all of them that I can, but you’re going to have to sign a mountain of paperwork first… J’onn is going to kill me.”

“Don’t worry Supergirl,” Lena teased, “I’ll protect you.”

“Who would have thought…” Kara smiled. “A Luthor and a Super working together.”

“We make quite the pair, don’t we?” Lena laughed brightly and squeezed Kara’s shoulders affectionately.

Kara grinned as she slowly made her way back to the ground in front of L-Corp’s main office. The blonde-haired woman let her feet make firm contact with the tarmac before she stooped to place Lena back on the ground. “There you go Miss Luthor,” Kara said with a mischievous smile, “safely back on planet Earth.”


End file.
